Corazon Roto
by ladyunebarton
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL ! 5 , LEAN Y QUEJENSE ,Duo y Quatre sufriran,podran superarlo?
1. Es demasiado tarde?

CORAZON ROTO  
01x02x05 03x04  
by: lady une  
Bueno este es otro de mis fics y como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen ok?  
  
CAP.1 -Es demasiado tarde?  
  
La paz por fin reinaba en este mundo mas sin embargo no en el corazón de algunos que por no aceptar sus sentimientos se habían defraudado a si mismos viviendo en una mentira que odiaban ..... aquel colegio reconocido por la fama de la reina ahora estudiaban juntos ahí no era lo que necesitaban pero aceptaron la oferta con tal de no separarse ya que su amistad en algunos casos se había convertido en algo mas ,era un día tan normal donde tomaban las clases aburridas de siempre casi no ponían atención a ellas ya que no les era difícil pasar las materias. duo sonreía de la manera mas especial al ahora dueño de sus sentimientos aquel chico de cabello negro azabache recogido en una cinta negra que le regresaba la mirada con un brillo lleno de amor y comprensión pero fuera de estas miradas de amor había una muy celosa y enojada pero silenciosa que miraba con desagrado la escena mientras su cabeza deba vueltas al asunto, ¿por que se sentía tan celoso? ....que no acaso rechazarlo fue lo mejor ....que no relena era a quien amaba? ....aquel recuerdo llego a su mente por un segundo dos chicos en la playa , el ocaso paresia haber sido pintado con sangre y unas lagrimas caían desesperadas del rostro de ojos violetas para terminar estrellándose en la blanca arena -"no duo...no siento nada por ti "-se voltea por que le duele un poco le escena ,no le gustaba hacerlo llorar -"perdóname"-salió lo mas rápido de ahí dejando a duo con la mas grande de las penas callo de rodillas y no pudo evitar romper en llanto como si hubiera perdido algo que jamás tuvo....pero que lo era todo para el...y súbitamente el ruido de la chicharra lo saco de aquel doloroso recuerdo que permanecía fresco como si hubiera pasado ayer pero en realidad habían pasado un año de eso ,un muy largo año donde duo busco otros brazos para refugiarse unos de un chico chino que siempre estuvo enamorado del sonriente duo y le dolía por que probablemente de no haberse engañado a si mismo ahora lo poseería... sintió el peso en uno de sus brazos era aquella chica de la que creía estar enamorado pero solo era la confusión del sentimiento de protección que tenia hacia ella por que realmente no la amaba solo la respetaba y protegía por deber por que su deber era mantener la paz.... -"Heero que tal si vamos de compras hoy en la tarde?"-decía mientras se aferraba al brazo de Heero-"puedes invitar a tus amigos si quieres..."-, parecía no escuchar como siempre la gente le hablaba pero el solo escuchaba sin decir nada ,era su personalidad fría que no parecía derretirse con el paso del tiempo de los cinco pilotos Gundam el era el único que permanecía sin ningún tipo de cambio mas que físico ya que todos ahora eran mas cálidos y amigables y poco a poco borraban aquellas heridas gravadas en su mente debido ala sangrienta guerra por la que pasaron , al principio era extraño que trowa sonriera o que Wufei contara un chiste pero hoy era tan normal como el canto de las aves. -"no quiero ir..."-fue la respuesta simple que dio mientras se desataba de las manos de la chica y escapaba por el pasillo , "pero Heero tienes que ir.."-dijo pero no ya no insistió sabia que no tenia caso mientras caminaba por el pasillo se estrello con algo ..un bulto negro "auch..."se quejo duo al ser arroyado por Heero -"que demios?....ohh lo siento Heero no era mi intención.."-se disculpo al instante por inercia aun que duo amara a Heero no podía borrar el echo de tenerle miedo -"duo.."- dijo mirándolo muy profundamente ,-"hey ..ya me disculpe amigo..."-dijo de nuevo duo en forma de defensa por que aquella mirada lo intimidaba haciendo que se sonrojara un poco no podía resistir estar junto a el se reprimió por sentir el rubor en sus mejillas ..sabia ala perfección que el no lo amaba y nunca lo amaría ...esa realidad le cayo como agua fría sacándolo de sus profundos pensamientos hundiéndolo en el dolor de aquellas palabras que hubiera deseado no escuchar -"bueno Heero me voy Wufei me esta esperando" -se excuso para salir corriendo del plantel  
  
una lagrima traiciono sus fuerzas y se deslizo por su mejilla le dolía a pesar del tiempo le dolía mucho pero justo antes de llegar al punto indicado con Wufei su alegría resurgió como un fénix esbozando su mejor sonrisa -"perdón por haberte echo esperar"-se disculpo con su novio ,-"no te preocupes no espere mucho....que es esto"- seco con su dedo la lagrima de la cual no se había dado cuenta duo ,-"ahhh no es nada solo que me golpe con un mueble y pues me salió del dolor "- sonrió era una mentira blanca sabia que a Wufei le dolía cuando hablaban de Heero por lo que decidió no volver a mencionar ese tema ..  
  
-"listo?"- pregunto el chino -"¡SI!"-dijo muy emocionado mientras lo tomaba del brazo -"y dime a donde vamos?"-pregunto intrigado ,-"pues primero a comer...se que tendrás hambre.."-dijo con seguridad conocía tan bien al chico trenzado-"jejeje es cierto"-sonreía duo sobándose su estomago de forma cómica ...caminaron , después de unas cuantas cuadras Wufei se detuvo -"que pasa ?"-pregunto duo -" nada solo que ya llegamos" -se detuvo en un restauran bastante elegante -"a qui es ? "-se sorprendió por la elegancia del lugar -"si"- fue la respuesta rápida antes de jalarlo nadie noto que entraron ya que estaban vestidos elegantemente duo bestia una camisa negra de vestir de una fina tela se la avía regalado quatre en su cumpleaños pasado y se veía bastante bien con el pantalón de vestir negro que le hacia conjunto Wufei bestia con una elegante vestimenta china de cuello alto y pantalón negro con unos guantes del mimo color ,Wufei busco con la mirada asta toparse con los ojos aqua de quatre e inmediatamente el rubio ajito su mano en señal de ir a su mesa pero no estaba solo estaba con trowa que sonreía abiertamente -"HOLA"- saludo duo -"los esperábamos para ordenar"-anuncio trowa -"es cierto ,hoy duo puede pedir lo que quiera"- sonrió Wufei -"ósea que esta no es una coincidencia?"- -"no duo es una cita doble sorpresa"-aseguro su amigo rubio-"feliz cumpleaños" Wufei aprovecho el momento para darle un anillo a duo-"toma perteneció a alguien muy especial en mi vida y se que nunca volverá pero ahora te tengo a ti y es igual a que si estuviera aquí "-declaro Wufei, -"yo no puedo aceptarlo era de Nataku...y es muy especial para ti"-trato de declinar la oferta -"es tan especial que quiero que la tengas"-explico mientras la colocaba en el dedo de duo ,duo solo atino a sonreír para luego besar a Wufei tan cariñosamente que cuando termino Wufei quedo embelestado y atontado ,a si transcurrió la celebración sin problemas pero justo en el momento en que duo mordía con entusiasmo su comida la sombra de un joven triste se aparece detrás del cristal que da asía la calle , " que demonios?.." se pregunto Heero " que acaso es el cumpleaños de duo?.... si.. si es" recordó como quatre lo invitaba "demonios por que lo olvide?" luego de meditarlo no era tan tarde para comprarle algo corrió lo mas rápido que pudo se apuro a elegir una tarjeta de felicitaciones y escogió un reloj muy bonito que estaba seguro le gustaría a duo ,era elegante y no muy caro lo que le pareció perfecto pidió que lo envolvieran y con la misma velocidad se fue a cambiar lo mas rápido que pudo para regresar al restauran justo en la entrada tomo aire y con paso firme entro acercándose ala mesa -"siento llegar tarde"-se anuncio frió helando el alma de duo que se encontraba justo de espaldas a Heero -"Heero entonces si viniste?"-sonreía quatre -"vaya te atreviste a venir"- se quejo enojado el chino a lo que Heero respondió con una mirada acecina y casi instantáneamente se formo un aire de hostilidad que hizo que trowa actuara -"y relena Heero?" -pregunto con un tono de casualidad -"y yo que se donde esta la perra"- dijo aun mas molesto que le tenían que recordar a esa desagradable chica ,y con esa respuesta se puso mas tensa la situación -"veo que le trajiste un regalo a duo?-ahora el intento fue de quatre " es cierto ..el regalo " pensó Heero -"toma duo lo compre para ti " -sin duda hubiera sido un momento muy romántico si no lo hubiera dicho con el típico tono de voz fría que tenia -"vaya Heero muchas gracias "- lo toma en sus manos -"por que no lo abres y de paso los nuestros "- recomendó trowa -"es muy buena idea "-completo el rubio -"que los abra ¡-dijo con entusiasmo -"esta bien chicos lo are, primero el de Heero"- ajito el pequeño paquete en su oído con una cara muy picara-"que será?...."- -"baka lo quieres romper o que?"- aunque fuera un comentario gracioso mas bien parecía regaño por que de inmediato paro de hacerlo -"ohh perdón amigo"-se disculpo mientras le quitaba con cuidado la envoltura , cuando abrió la pequeña caja abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y la felicidad -"GRACIAS HEERO !!!!"- dijo tan emocionado que se paro y lo abrazo pero eso no fue el problema ,el problema fue que Heero le correspondió el abrazo tan cariñoso acercado sus labios al oído de duo que de inmediato todos se dieron cuenta y con un susurro procuro que no lo escucharan -"duo tengo que hablar contigo a solas ..."-y después se separo de inmediato dejando muy exaltado y sonrojado a duo ,de repente los celos de Wufei explotaron -"HEY...Heero que te pasa ?-dijo muy enojado mientras se paraba de su lugar de inmediato -"nada que te importe.."- dijo sarcástico y retador -"quieres pelear? ...vamos a afuera"- señalo la puerta en ese momento duo lo abrazo -"calma Wufei no te pongas celoso si ..hazlo por mi esta ves"-le suplicó para evitar la pelea y lo miro fijo a los ojos y poco a poco se calmo -"perdón duo no quise arruinar tu cúmplanos"-pidió la mas sincera disculpa -"no lo arruinaste "- lo abraza y lo besa era tan común los celos de Wufei inclusive tenia record de narices rotas ya que cualquiera que se le acercara a duo era un peligro el chico era tan atractivo que todo tipo de gente se enamoraba de el, desde chicos hasta chicas y señoras grandes le hacían la invitación ala cama aun a si todos sabían de la exagerada sobreprotección de Wufei que no tenían que hospitalizar chicos y señores solo por un guiño de ojo . Después de un rato decidieron ir a otro lugar uno mas movido a si que fueron a un antro donde la aparente oscuridad y las luces de neon ocultaban a trowa y quatre para poder disfrutar de si mismos mientras que Wufei bebía trago tras trago mientras que los demás intentaban seguirle el paso  
  
-"otra..."-pidió con toda la cara roja -"otra?..oye no crees que estas bebiendo de mas?.."-pregunto duo algo preocupado -"no es un niño dale otro maldito trago"- dijo Heero -"o se lo doy yo"- -"mmmm daselo tu"-le pasa la botella-"no quiero sentirme culpable"- entonces Heero comenzó a verter el liquido en el baso de Wufei -" hey tu.....toma "- le dijo para que volteara ya que parecía perdido viendo la nada -"gracias Heero ..."-luego tomo un sorbo -"discúlpame Heero yo se que eres mi amigo no quise ofenderte "- toma otro sorbo mas grande -" de echo eres mi mejor amigo "- lo toma del hombro mirándolo fijamente -"Wufei te creería si no estuvieras ebrio y si no se lo hubieras dicho también al mesero y al que vende los cigarros y al ...."-no termino la frase para sonreír como muy pocas veces lo hacia mientras que duo también reía -" okay Heero lo entiendo no tienes que recordármelo pero yo a ti te considero enserio de mis mejores amigos y a trowa y quatre ...por cierto donde están esos dos ?"- duo soltó la carcajada -"mira ves aya "- dijo señalando con el dedo -"ese bulto de aya son ellos "- -" si que no pierden el tiempo"- dijo Wufei -"para ellos cualquier lugar es bueno para demostrarse su amor "-se quejo Heero.  
  
Pasaron unas horas mas y fue suficiente para que Wufei terminara durmiendo con los brazos cruzados abrasando la botella en la mesa y trowa y quatre habían vuelto la mesa pero estaban tan ebrios que no les importo que sus amigos los vieran hacer sus cosas  
  
-"párese que se lo va a comer "-le dijo Heero a duo en el oído -"jajajaja ...si es cierto "-luego miro a Wufei -"creo que deberíamos irnos digo.... por que estos necesitan una cama "- -"es buena idea los tres necesitan una cama pero ya "-se levanto y alzo la vos para que le pudieran oír ya que el ruido era muy fuerte -"HEY ....HEY ...YA NOS VAMOS "- de inmediato los chicos se separaron -"que?"-pregunto trowa todo sonrojado -" YA NOS VAMOS"- repitió mientras tomaba a Wufei de los hombros para levantarlo-"ayúdame duo ..."- -"si ."-y entre los dos iniciaron el viaje ala salida seguidos de sus amigos -"trowa dame las llaves de tu auto "- ordeno Heero -" no yo conduzco no bebí demasiado "-se negó a dárselas -"o vamos estas tan ebrio que te pones terco "- dijo duo tan divertido, el había tomado pero no tanto como los demás de echo el y Heero eran los mas sobrios -"es cierto trowa solamente te pones a si cuando tomas dela las llaves y nosotros nos vamos atrás"-decía el rubio mientras le guiñaba el ojo , a trowa no le quedo mas opción y entrego las llaves después subieron a Wufei que estaba completamente dormido y lo acomodaron en el asiento de atrás era un auto pequeño a si que duo se tuvo que ir en asiento del copiloto -"y a donde vamos Heero?"-pregunto duo mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad -"ahhhh mi casaaaaa "-gimió quatre desde atrás ya que trowa le besaba el cuello -"ahí esta tu respuesta"- le dijo Heero mientras encendía el auto  
  
Al llegar a la casa (yo diría mansión pero bueno) trowa tomo a su rubio en brazos y se subieron por las escaleras muertos de la risa  
  
-"de verdad que me dan miedo cuando están ebrios "- decía duo mientras trataba de acomodar a Wufei en un sillón -" espera duo mejor lo subimos a un cuarto"- dicho esto lo subieron y lo acomodaron en el primer cuarto que encontraron quitándole los zapatos para luego bajar al estudio de quatre encendieron la chimenea y se sentaron ya que Heero pidió hablar con el a solas... -"lo amas?"- pregunto Heero sacando de sus pensamientos a duo -"ahhh ???- no entendía la pregunta tan repentina de Heero -" que si amas a Wufei?"- repitió -" oye Heero te encuentras bien ?...."-pregunto duo-"digo es que hoy ....estas diferente que te pasa?...."- -"nada solo soy yo "- -"primero vas a mi cumpleaños ...después platicas una o dos horas con Wufei mientras esta ebrio y resulta que eres su mejor amigo ....y ahora me preguntas cosas extrañas..."-dijo con un tono de preocupación tan claro como el agua -"oh vamos duo no puedo ser amable ..."- -"ese es precisamente el problema me das miedo cuando quieres ser amable"- sonrió duo -" ya se primero respóndeme algo .....amas a relena?"- el semblante de Heero cambio era frió de nuevo y luego contesto tranquilo -"algún día la ame....pero esa pasión ese amor se apago creo...."-dijo sorprendiendo a duo -"y tu?" - -"bueno yo .... Wufei el me protege es amable y el me ama"-baja la cara- "por eso lo amo "- -"pero....lo amas o le estas regresando lo que el te da?"- -"no...yo....si lo amo"-deja el baso con vino que tenia -"creo que ya es tarde mejor me voy a dormir "-trata de salir pero Heero lo sujeta de la muñeca -"Duo ....Es demasiado tarde para esto?"-lo besa sin que pueda oponerse cuando termina el beso sale de la habitación tan rápido mientras su corazón late completo de nuevo ..."maldición que le pasa a Heero ..." al llegar al cuarto se estremece de ver a Wufei dormido en una pose demasiado sexi y su corazón vuelve a latir tan rápido ... duo solo se recuesta a un lado de Wufei y lo abrasa por la espalda mientras susurra algo que solo el escucharía -" te amo Wufei ....pero también lo amo a el....-  
  
************************** u_u ya pueden lincharme .....si lo se tengo poca experiencia en escribir pero este fic va dedicado a la única persona (mi porrista profesional) que me anima a escribir bueno si quieren que lo continué o quieren hacer una sugerencia o simplemente una amenaza pueden mandarlo a este correo luzmandragora@hotmail.com no importa que sea solo manden un correo para saber ...ok? 


	2. Las dos mitades de mi corazón

CORAZON ROTO  
01x02x05 03x04  
by: lady une  
Bueno este es otro de mis fics y como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen ok?  
  
CAP.2-Las dos mitades de mi corazón  
  
Duo despertó lentamente acostumbrando sus ojos a la luz que entraba por las cortinas se percato de que las cobijas se habían resbalado por un lado de la cama a si que se apresuro a jalarlas pero su amante sintió el movimiento despertando también quedando de frente mirándose perdidos en el cálido de sus corazones  
  
-"perdón Wufei no quería despertarte pero hace frió.."-le decía mientras terminaba de acomodar la colcha  
  
-"no te preocupes ya es tarde"-mira su reloj-"creo que deberíamos irnos, no es nuestra casa y no hay que causar molestias"-se talla los ojos mientras se sienta  
  
-" si es cierto "- sonríe-" anda levántate para que pueda tender la cama"- ambos chicos se levantan cansados y con una eminente resaca  
  
-"me muero por un café "-decía Wufei mientras se ponía los zapatos ,cuando terminaron bajaron las escaleras sin hacer ruido deteniéndose en el estudio ya que vieron a Heero recostado en un sillón todo mal acomodado con la botella de vino que duo y el tomaron de la cava de quatre ,no querían despertarlo pero fue inevitable ya que Heero no perdía ninguna de sus habilidades de soldado en especial los agudos sentidos despertando de golpe  
  
-"¡¿Ahhhh que pasa?!"-los mira todo desconcertado  
  
-"upsss ...lo siento Heero no queríamos despertarte "- le dijo Wufei en tono amistoso mientras que duo de golpe recordó el beso que de inmediato lo sonrojo eh hizo que mirara para otra parte de la habitación Heero se dio cuenta ya que también recordó  
  
-"buenos días duo que tal la noche"-le dijo Heero  
  
-"bueno por lo menos nosotros si estuvimos en una cama"-le respondió alegre mientras Heero miraba el lugar donde se había dormido y encontró la botella aun a su lado  
  
-"y tu Wufei te sientes bien"-le agita la botella en señal de burla  
  
-"ahh cállate Heero y vamos ala cocina que me muero por un café "- y a si se dirigieron para aya duo se dispuso a hacer un improvisado desayuno con lo que encontrara pero eso no era problema el refrigerador de quatre estaba siempre lleno -"bien chicos que quieren de desayuno?"- les pregunto pero los otros solo lo miraron en silencio pero el sonido de autos los hizo mirarse entre ellos luego se escucho un sonido de personas diciendo miles de cosas al mismo tiempo que se acercaba y de repente entro quatre con cara de malos amigos en traje y con todo su sequito de secretarias y estadistas financieros  
  
-"señor quatre quiere que tome nota de los últimos hechos?"-preguntaba una -"señor debe vender las acciones a si elevaremos la probabilidad de aumentar la tasa laboral"-le trataba de enseñar una graficas ,-"quiere que le entregue una copia de las estadísticas podemos mandarlas a su correo si quiere ?- pero quatre solo miraba en silencio  
  
hasta que por fin quatre hablo todos se callaron  
  
-"escuchen solo lo diré una ves ,tu.."-le dijo ala secretaria-"toma nota de todo y tu.. vende las acciones pero no todas deja unas para después"- luego miro al otro hombre -"mándalas graficas a mi correo lo antes posible y quiero que me mantengan informado acerca de las demandas del sindicato es todo a si que vayan que quiero desayunar "-dicho esto todos salieron de la cocina mientras que se sentaba en una silla  
  
-"HOLA quatre ya llegaste "-le dijo duo en saludo  
  
-"no sabia que trabajaras en sábado..."-le dijo Heero con la ceja levantada  
  
-"solo lo hace por que quiere"-se quejo una voz desde la puerta era trowa  
  
-"trowa yo ..."-se quería disculpar  
  
-"ósea que todos los sábados es lo mismo?"-dijo duo  
  
-"si bueno tengo que seguir con la compañía de mi padre..."- se escudo el rubio pero trowa llego asta el y lo beso como saludo matutino era el mismo beso de los sábados aquel que lo despejaba y alejaba de las cosas de la oficina lo relajaba y disminuía la tensión y su estrés  
  
-"pero por que los ricos son tan excéntricos "-por fin hablo Wufei que se había estado encargando de su café -"digo que no ya tienes suficiente dinero ?"-le pregunto mientras quatre sonreía -"bueno soy rico pero aun a si tengo una familia muy numerosa "-  
  
-"hey ósea que tu mantienes a todas tus hermanas ?"-interrumpió duo ,-"no a todas pero si a unas"-seguía sonriendo -"además tengo que hacer dinero para la descendencia "-  
  
-"piensas tener un hijo?-le dijo duo sin entender , se escucharon dos respuestas diferentes  
  
-"No"-  
  
-"Si"-  
  
-"No.... , pienso dejarle a uno de mis sobrinos la compañía "-insistió quatre  
  
-"quatre ya te dije que podemos adoptar "-le recordó trowa mientras sus miradas chocaban  
  
-"después hablamos de eso trowa"-prefirió dar por terminado el tema -"y que van a hacer el día de hoy ?"-cambiando el tema mirando a sus amigos que se habían quedado mirando la pequeña pelea  
  
-"ah yo creo que ya nos vamos no queremos causar molestias"-decía Wufei  
  
-"hay por favor aquí nunca han sido molestias ,quédense a comer "-  
  
-"podemos ordenar algo o si quieren preparamos ,como gusten...." -le completó trowa  
  
-"no lo se ..."- luego miro a duo que sonreía a la oferta -"tu quieres quedarte duo?"-  
  
-"anda vamos Wufei son nuestros amigos hay que quedarnos "-le jala la mano en petición  
  
-"ah esta bien "-se resigno Wufei luego miro a heero-"y tu? ...te quedas?"- este solo asintió con la cabeza -"que bien "-sonreía abiertamente -" veré que es lo que necesitamos"- mirando las alacenas comenzó en una libreta pequeña una lista de lo que les aria falta y cuando termino -"mmm no es mucho iremos por el "-  
  
-"no espera quatre yo voy "-se ofreció duo  
  
-"seguro ?"-  
  
-"si , además se cuidarme solo"-  
  
-"y quien dijo que irías solo?"-interrumpió Wufei  
  
-"no ,tu quédate estas cansado yo puedo ir con el "- una ves mas Heero solo hablo para decir lo necesario  
  
-"basta!...yo dije que iría solo y voy a ir solo ,dame la lista quatre "-le tiende la mano y este se la da-"ya vuelvo .."-sale de la cocina un poco molesto ya que no necesitaba niñeros toma su chamarra y se va caminado ala ciudad  
  
"por que no entienden que necesito estar solo ahora .....estoy tan confundido ...."pensaba mientras cruzaba una calle "necesito hablar con alguien ...." y de golpe se paro para cambiar un poco su rumbo lo mejor seria ir con el padre martín su iglesia no estaba muy lejos de ahí y el que mejor lo entendía era este ya que muchas veces duo asistía a misa y a confesarse sabia todo acerca de duo el lo aconsejo y consoló cuando Heero le dijo que no lo amaba ,pero ahora ....lo necesitaba de nuevo el le diría que hacer a si que apuro el paso cuando llego se encontró al hombre barriendo la entrada y sin que pudiera evitarlo comenzó a llorar delante de el ,el padre no necesito que le explicara ya sabia que lo necesitaba así que tomo a duo del brazo y lo llevo a dentro para que se confesara  
  
-"ahora dime duo que es lo que sucede?"-dijo en tono de relajación  
  
-"padre..."-dijo entre lagrimas  
  
-" pero primero deja de llorar "- el hombre no podía verlo a través de la pequeña malla pero podía escucharlo  
  
-"yo....siento como si mi corazón estuviera divido ...."-dijo al fin de la pequeña pausa luego continuo -"padre es eso posible?"-pregunto cada ves mas calmado  
  
-"duo..."-el padre meditaba la respuesta -"claro que es posible .....¡Pero escúchame bien... ¡"-recalco sus palabras -"uno de los tres sale mas lastimado que los demás "- esto duo no lo entendió pero supuso que tenia que pensarlo muy bien  
  
-"y que es lo que me recomienda hacer?"- pregunto  
  
-"que es lo que te dicen tus emociones ?"-respondió el padre con otra pregunta  
  
-"que los amo a los dos..."-dijo después de quedarse pensando  
  
-"duo ....estas seguro?"-  
  
-"mas que seguro y ahora ellos me corresponden ...pero debo elegir solo a uno ,no?"- puso un semblante triste-"por que ahora mi corazón late completo y eso me gusta "-agacha un poco su cara  
  
-"pero dime ...quieres ser feliz ahora y después dejar que se valla ...o ...puedes vivir con la mitad? .."- el hombre fue al grano no quería confundir mucho a duo pero el sabia bien como era eso del amor a pesar de ser un hombre religioso había estado en la misma situación ,después de una pausa larga de ambos ya que duo pensaba muy afondo las palabras del padre -"debes pensarlo muy bien duo ...."-dijo dando a entender que tenia que hacer otras cosas  
  
-"ah gracias padre.... creo que me dejo pensando"-sonrió duo -"pero ya respondió a muchas cosas"-salía -"gracias .."-  
  
-"de nada duo..."-  
  
después de las sabias palabras del padre siguió con su rumbo ,de seguro los demás ya estarían diciendo pestes por que tenían hambre a si que se apuro lo mas que pudo terminado rápido con la lista  
  
-" Ya llegue!!! "- se anuncio -"ya era hora duo..."-quatre salía de la cocina -"gracias damelo para que podamos continuar "-  
  
-"quieres que te ayude ?-  
  
-"no esta bien ,a trowa y a mi nos gusta cocinar"-sonrió  
  
-"esta bien ...y los demás?"-pregunto mirando para sus lados  
  
-"mmm... deben estar en el estudio"-  
  
-"solos?"-pregunto duo desconfiado  
  
-"si solos "-respondió el rubio notando la preocupación de duo-"sabes duo no debería preocuparte ..."-  
  
-"que no debería preocuparme ? ...sabes que se llevan mal ahora mismo deben estar matándose.."-  
  
-"bueno yo diría que no es a si , aparecer hablaron muy enserio ayer por que ahora son muy buenos amigos ..."-  
  
duo simplemente no lo podía creer tenia una ceja levantada y demostraba duda eso lo tenia que ver con sus propios ojos  
  
-"vamos a ver ..."-termino diciendo mientras jalaba a quatre al estudio cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta respiro hondo se preparo para cualquiera que fuera e la respuesta abriendo lentamente la puerta principal quedando impactado con la escena que se encontraba detrás de esta ,los dos chicos estaban tranquilamente batiéndose en una partida de ajedrez ambos sin ningún rasguño ,se acerco mirando extrañado  
  
-"ves duo te lo dije...ellos están bien ,bueno chicos en un momento los llamamos para comer"-dijo el rubio mientras salía  
  
-"a que se refiere? Por que deberíamos estar mal?"-pregunto el chino mientras observaba el tablero  
  
-"a nada .."-dijo rápido duo si no esta ocurriendo nada no quería iniciar el problema después coloco una silla y se dispuso a sentarse para mirarlos -"saben a si se ven muy elegantes y cultos"-  
  
-"de seguro es por el tablero ,no todos los días se puede jugar con uno que tiene pequeños detalles en oro "-decía el chino mientras tomaba una pieza y la observaba mas de cerca  
  
-"no piensen en robarse las piezas ...."-dijo Heero mirándolos con una sonrisa  
  
-"hey si no somos tu..."-le respondió duo -"por cierto Wufei podríamos hablar?..."- -"sabes que si.."-le dijo sin mirarlo mientras movía una pieza  
  
-"estas seguro de querer hacer eso?"-dijo Heero  
  
-"a que te refieres..."-contesto el chino-"que tiene que hable con duo"- dijo mientras por fin colocaba la pieza en una casilla  
  
-"no en realidad me refería a esto ..."-dijo mientras hacia su jugada- "jaque mate "-  
  
-"que demonios...."-miro desconcertado el tablero-"vamos duo si quieres hablar este es el momento"-se levanto de su silla y seguido de duo entraron a otra habitación -"que sucede?"- pregunto un poco preocupado  
  
-"bueno lo que sucede es que..."-se callo mirando hacia otro lado -"bueno....que no lo notas?"-  
  
-"que?..."-pregunto completamente desconcertado  
  
-"si...me refiero a Heero ....el es diferente...."-  
  
-"duo nosotros también somos diferentes..."-  
  
-"pero el cambio de la noche a la mañana ...."-ambos chicos quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir,-"además el hablo con tigo ...que te dijo?"- pregunto duo con mucha curiosidad  
  
-"esta bien ....es cierto que el es diferente que ayer en la escuela , el...en la fiesta ..me dijo que quería ser como nosotros ....ya sabes simples chicos ...pero eso para el es muy difícil ...además dijo que quería acercarse mas a nosotros ....debes admitir que lo hemos excluido un poco del grupo ..."-  
  
duo se quedo en silencio y pensaba que era cierto lo que decía Wufei ya que desde que salían como parejas ya casi nunca lo invitaban  
  
-"vamos duo dale una oportunidad de ser de nuevo nuestro amigo ...yo y el ...ya no tenemos rivalidades..."-,  
  
un pensamiento cruzo la mente de duo si tan solo Wufei supiera lo que ocurrió el día anterior pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por quatre que lo llamaba para comer entraron de nuevo al estudio donde Heero los miraba con los brazos cruzados ,duo se dirigía ala puerta distraído que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había obstáculos en su camino tirando por completo el tablero de ajedrez y todas las piezas que se esparcieron por la alfombra  
  
-"pero que torpe.."-dijo para el  
  
-"déjame que te ayude...."-enseguida Heero se encontraba a su lado agachado  
  
-"los espero aya "-dijo el chino saliendo de la habitación sin ningún tipo de preocupación  
  
cuando terminaron de alzar las piezas las guardo y se dispuso a salir del estudio con dirección al comedor pero un jalón lo regreso estrellándose en la parte de atrás de la puerta , sobresaltado pudo observar a su captor que lo miraba con obvias intenciones mientras lo apresaba contra su cuerpo y su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente ,en un intento desesperado de detenerlo dijo nervioso y con voz quebrada  
  
-"esto esta mal...."-su reparación era cortada y su corazón casi explota al contacto de unos labios que rozaron los suyos después escucho la sensual respuesta  
  
-"lo se..."-admitió Heero con una fugas sonrisa después simplemente se alejo  
  
el chico de la trenza quedo paralizado aun recargado en la puerta cerro sus ojos violetas y suspiro después solo se dirigió para dar alcance a su "amigo"  
  
Al entrar en el comedor se encontraron con la mirada de Wufei ,duo no pudo evitar sentir culpa ante la mirada de su pareja y para evitarla se volteo en busca de una silla vacía en la gran mesa de roble , el comedor era grande por lo menos en la mesa cabían unas cincuenta personas lo que hacia que el salón pareciese vació, quatre estaba sentado al principio de la mesa justo en el lugar que había pertenecido a su padre alguna ves a su derecha se encontraba Trowa y al lado de el se dejo caer pesadamente Heero ,en la izquierda estaba Wufei y luego Duo  
  
La comida se encontraba al centro tentadora para los cinco , comenzaron a servirse las raciones el los platos de losa, algunos con sumo cuidado otros ya con desesperación y exigencia de sus estómagos  
  
El ambiente familiar que se había formado era agradable para todos ,en la platica animada incluso participo Heero aun que solo fueran algunos comentarios cortos y directos pero aun a si participo  
  
A si transcurrió la tarde hasta que llego la hora de partir todos se despidieron con un -"los veo el lunes.."-,ya que el domingo lo dedicarían al estudio y a las tareas dejadas para el lunes  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DISCÚLPENME !!!!!!!!!!  
  
De verdad lo siento por todo .....  
  
Primero-fui una torpe por no poner los espacios en el capitulo 1.(espero que ahora sean suficientes) inclusive yo me confundí al leerlo ahí .  
  
Segundo -mi tardanza en subir este capitulo se debe aun pequeño contratiempo que tuve y ahora les explico que fue, bueno yo caminaba alegre por ahí cuando en mi camino se cruzaron un grupo de doctores (jajaj como los creadores de los gundams) claro que sus intenciones no eran hacerme una piloto de alguna arma destructiva sino que se les ocurrió internarme en un hospital durante dos semanas ( mismo tiempo que tiene este fic sin actualizar ) y dedicarse a hacerme pruebas de sangre (malditos chupa sangre) es por eso de mi extraña desaparición ,lo bueno de ese retiro o vacaciones (como yo lo llamo ) fue que tuve tiempo de pensar en nuevas ideas ^o^ pido perdón de nuevo y les aseguro que no abandonare esta idea (por cierto no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo "fiesta para tres..." la cosa se va a poner caliente jaja ....eso me recuerda que debo cuidarme desde ahora en adelante por que las fans de estos protagonistas querrán lincharme ) (n_n gracias a todos los que hacen este fic posible) 


	3. Fiesta para tres

CORAZON ROTO  
01x02x05 03x04  
by: lady une  
Bueno este es otro de mis fics y como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen ok?,  
A por cierto esta cosa tiene lemon....  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
CAP.3 - Fiesta para tres...  
  
El fresco aire de la maña revolvía su ya desordenado cabello castaño , sus ojos azul cobalto miraban por la ventanilla abierta hasta la mitad deseando soltarse del agarre de la chica ,antes no era problema inclusive lo disfrutaba pero desde que deseaba a otra persona ya no le era tan grata la compañía de la chica rubia que no hacia mas que besarlo y acariciarlo ,se sintió agradecido que en la siguiente cuadra se encontrara el colegio por que sabia que ahí la chica guardaba un poco la compostura  
  
Sin que el auto se detuviera aun ,el decidió bajarse no quería estar ahí un segundo mas y como era su costumbre salió ileso del salto mortal que utilizo para escapar , apuro el paso para entrar al edificio y refugiarse no pudo evitar sonreír ante su propio pensamiento "quien lo diría yo escapando de una chica..." mientras caminaba despreocupado por los pasillos del colegio  
  
Decidió tomar el camino que era mas largo para llegar a los salones de su grado y por lo tanto siempre estaba vació pensaba en muchas cosas , pensaba en Duo pensaba en como deshacerse de relena pero todo eso fue interrumpido por un sonido extraño ...algo a si como un golpeteo y unos gemidos débiles pero audibles ...  
  
Fijo su vista en una pequeña puerta debajo de las escaleras que conducían al primer piso no dudo en abrirla pero lo que se encontraba en el interior no lo esperaba se quedo sorprendido sin saber que hacer  
  
ahí dentro del armario de intendencia se encontraban Quatre y Trowa en algo mas que un abrazo , Trowa estaba de espaldas a el y con los brazos como queriendo detener la pared, sus pantalones estaban a medio caer de sus piernas y sus caderas se movían frenéticamente, Quatre por su parte se encontraba colgado del cuello de su amor y sus piernas desnudas se aferraban a las caderas de trowa mientras su espalda buscaba apoyo de la pared que sostenía trowa  
  
-"Heero ...nosotros..."-dijo Quatre al verlo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa  
  
Trowa sin detenerse aun miro sobre su hombro encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de su amigo  
  
-"Heero?"-pregunto sorprendido Trowa  
  
Heero agito su cabeza para salir del shock inicial y cerrar la puerta rápidamente camino directo al salón sin detenerse y sin mirar atrás ,no es que le molestara pero no quería interrumpir y toparse con esa escena mas que erótica de nuevo  
  
Cuando entro al salón no saludo a nadie como era su costumbre pero esta ves no fue por que no quisiese sino por que estaba tan pensativo que ni siquiera miro quien se encontraba dentro de el y casi mecánicamente se sentó en su pupitre sin mirar a nadie aun y cruzo los brazos con la mirada perdida en el gran ventanal  
  
-"Heero?"- escucho una voz muy familiar para el y volteo a ver -"Heero?...me escuchas? "-repitió Relena al ver que no había contestación  
  
-"si...que quieres?..."-respondió sin ánimos  
  
-"que te pasa Heero , por que te comportas así?"-se quejo molesta la chica  
  
-"a si como?"-pregunto con un tono frió  
  
-"tu sabes bien como!!!"-empezando a alzar su tono de voz  
  
-"vas a armarme un numerito?"-dijo congelando aun mas sus palabras -"y que todos se enteren que tenemos problemas...amor?"-  
  
Ella dudo era cierto que nadie se podía enterar y el motivo era que siempre decía con gran arrogancia que su vida era perfecta y desde que empezaron a andar siempre presumió eso , estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y en ella aparecieron los demás ex-pilotos Gundam  
  
-"buenos días compañeros!!!!"-saludo Duo emocionado indicando que estaba de buen humor  
  
detrás de el entraban Wufei y detrás de este Trowa y Quatre completamente rojos y nerviosos  
  
-"ya díganme chicos por que están a si?"-preguntaba el chino  
  
-"ya te dije ...no es nada importante ......"-le decía Trowa  
  
En ese momento Heero se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a donde se encontraban ignorando completamente a su novia dejándola totalmente resignada y enfadada  
  
-"que sucede?"-pregunto cuando estuvo al lado de Wufei  
  
-"algo les paso en la mañana y no nos quieren decir...."-contesto Duo  
  
-"yo creo saber lo que paso ..."-dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa que no agrado a Trowa ni a Quatre  
  
-"a si ?...entonces dinos..."-dijo Wufei con intriga  
  
-"NO!!!"-grito Quatre rojo como tomate  
  
-"por favor Heero no lo digas...."-suplico Trowa igual de apenado  
  
-"esta bien no lo diré.....pero tengan mas cuidado pudo haber sido cualquiera incluso el director..."-dijo tranquilizándolos  
  
-"hey y nosotros que? ....dígannos que paso...."-se quejo Duo  
  
-"creo que es una de esas cosas que jamás sabremos...Duo"-le dijo Wufei tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo para llevarlo a su lugar -"nos ignoran que no ves...."- nadie tomo encuenta eso por que sabían que era broma y se los indicaba la gran sonrisa que tenían los dos chicos mientras se alejaban del grupito.  
  
justo en ese momento apareció su maestro aquel hombrecillo totalmente despreciable de muy baja estatura y con una reluciente calva ,mostrando su cínica sonrisa aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de los estudiantes  
  
-"examen sorpresa"-dijo ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa a lo que todo el grupo respondió con abucheos y inclusive groserías -"jóvenes ya saben que nadie los obliga a estar aquí ,si no quieren estudiar la puerta esta abierta para que se marchen "- ( n/a: típica frase de maestro)  
  
ante esto todos terminaron por acomodarse en sus lugares y esperar que las hojas de los exámenes llegaran a su manos  
  
-"muy bien jóvenes empiecen"-anuncio el profesor de matemáticas y con razón el mas odiado de la tira de materias de los estudiantes  
  
Relena miraba en dirección a Heero que estaba prácticamente al lado de ella solo que un poco mas adelante , inspeccionando con sumo cuidado su perfil intentando descubrir alguna pista del por que de su comportamiento pero nada parecía anormal en el ,  
  
solo contestaba su examen con suma tranquilidad como siempre pero aun a si ella no dejaba de mirarlo recordando el problema y es que el viernes no llego a dormir y llego por ahí de las 7:30 hrs. al departamento que compartían además de que la ignoro todo el tiempo incluyendo el domingo  
  
-"jovencita ?...."-pregunto el maestro  
  
-"si, profesor?"-contesto saliendo de sus pensamientos de golpe no había notado la presencia del hombrecillo gordo  
  
-"deme su examen ..."-ordeno  
  
-"pero profesor...."-  
  
-"nada ,démelo "-contesto un poco mas brusco  
  
la chica no tuvo de otra mas que entregárselo  
  
-"ESCUCHEN TODOS "-grito desconcertando a todos -"ESTO ES LO QUE SUCEDE CUANDO ENCUENTRO A UN ESTUDIANTE COPIANDO!!!"-  
  
y como una horrible pesadilla el examen se rompió en dos partes asustando a todos por la violencia con lo que lo hacia  
  
-"yo lamento que sea usted señorita Relena ,no lo esperaba de usted ...me decepciona..por favor espere afuera a que el examen termine "-dijo con tono de decepción  
  
Relena aun no sabia que decir o hacer pero las lagrimas brotaron como una tubería rota primero goteando pero luego saliendo sin control  
  
Heero miro desconcertado ,no sabia que pensar.... ¿acaso relena era capas de eso ? la pregunta rondo sin respuesta pero después desistió el no tenia tiempo para tonterías continuando con su examen como si nada hubiera pasado  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
el tan deseado cambio de materias por fin llego y bueno eso significaba un descanso en su horario ya que uno de los maestros mas barcos* les daba la siguiente clase, caminaron tranquilos hasta llegar al comedor donde buscaron un lugar vació y el pequeño grupo de jóvenes se sentó  
  
-"escuchen por que no vamos al cine después de salir?"-propuso Duo  
  
-"lo siento Duo pero tengo una junta después de clases ...ya sabes la compañía ...y bueno Trowa siempre me acompaña"-dijo el rubio en disculpa  
  
-"es una lastima...."-respondió decepcionado-"bueno iremos Wufei y yo"-  
  
-"yo voy...."-dijo Heero mientras todos se volteaban a verlo  
  
-"tu quieres ir?"-pregunto Wufei y obtuvo como respuesta una inclinación de cabeza -"si ,claro por que no?....y tal ves vamos a otro lado después "-  
  
Una chica se acerca corriendo es pelirroja y lleva el uniforme es conocida para ellos, solo hace un saludo rápido y va directo con Heero  
  
-"rápido tienes que venir.."-dijo mientras lo sujetaba del brazo  
  
-"por que?"-pregunto sin moverse un centímetro a pesar de los jalones de la chica  
  
-"es relena...esta llorando y no quiere calmarse..."-dijo por fin  
  
-"y yo que?...ese fue su problema "-  
  
-"Heero yo creo que deberías ir "-dijo trowa interrumpiendo  
  
-"anda es tu novia tienes que ir..."-completo Duo con cierto aire de tristeza que nadie noto  
  
-"ya, esta bien iré....ahora regreso "- dijo siguiendo ala chica ,no es que el quisiera ir sino que las insistentes miradas de sus amigos lo obligaron  
  
Cuando por fin llego al lugar se la encontró en una esquina de una pared su rostro estaba oculto en sus piernas  
  
-"que te pasa?"-dijo sin nada de tacto pero no obtuvo respuesta-"ahhh no vas a contestar.....entonces me voy..."-  
  
pero fue detenido por la mano de la joven que tiraba levemente, el la jalo para ponerla de pie y sin avisar la cargo ,ella oculto su rostro en el pecho del chico  
  
-"vete a casa...."-dijo mientras bajaban una escaleras -"llamare a la limosina .."-  
  
Y a si fue Relena regreso en la limosina mientras el se quedaba al resto de las clases Estas transcurrieron tranquilas hasta la hora de salida ,los tres chicos salían despacio con dirección al área comercial de la ciudad donde el mas grande cine se encontraba  
  
-"y bueno cual veremos?"-pregunto Wufei mientras tomaba a Duo de la mano  
  
-"tu sabes cual quiero ver"-dijo el trenzado con una gran sonrisa  
  
-"pero que tal si Heero no quiere verla"-contesto mientras volteaba a verlo- "te importa que sea una romántica?"-  
  
-"no ,esta bien es perfecta"-dijo como si tramara algo pero nadie le tomo la importancia debida (n/a: nadie le toma importancia a algo en este fic )  
  
-"esta bien iré por los boletos "-dijo Wufei mientras se soltaba del agarre de su pareja pero este lo miro con ojos de suplica  
  
-"yo voy con tigo...."- dijo Duo mientras apretaba mas la mano  
  
-"a que vas?...mejor quédate aquí con Heero ..."-dijo muy decidido alo que ya no se pudo oponer Duo y dicho esto se alejo con dirección a la taquilla  
  
-"que pasa Duo?....temes quedarte a solas con migo?"-dijo de manera muy sensual  
  
-"ya te lo dije Heero esto esta mal "-insistió no dejando que sus ojos se toparan con esos azules  
  
-"A si ...entonces por que no me miras?.....temes entregarte aquí mismo no?...lo sabes... tu me deseas igual que yo...a ti.."-dijo acercándose  
  
-"no ,no es a si "-dijo negando sus sentimientos  
  
-"y sabes por que?...."-dijo dejando una pequeña pausa tomando con su mano el rostro sonrojado de Duo -"...por que....te amo..."-  
  
-"NO ES VERDAD!!!!"-grito a punto de soltar lagrimas  
  
-"que no es verdad?"-dijo desde atrás el chino que ya había vuelto, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su presencia y Heero aun no soltaba el rostro de Duo -" que no es verdad?"- volvió a preguntar con mirada inquisitoria  
  
-"bueno yo le dije que tenia cara de ...."-dijo nervioso Heero acercando el rostro de Duo al de Wufei -"..... de hamburguesa"- termino un segundo después de pensarlo o mas bien de no pensarlo por que segundos después tuvo miedo de que su respuesta sea demasiado tonta y sin sentido ,sin lugar a dudas delatadora pensó que era el fin de sus intentos pero....  
  
Wufei lo miraba con duda su ceja se levantaba y en ningún momento despego su vista de ambos chicos que los recorría de arriba a abajo en una minuciosa inspección que dio por terminada un minuto después su rostro se quedo inexpresivo un segundo y después soltó una estrepitosa carcajada  
  
-"Jajajajaja!!!"- rió sin dejar de hacerlo  
  
Duo lo veía impresionado por su reacción y Heero no se quedaba a atrás también lo veía algo a si como con desconfianza como si no creyera que Wufei le hubiera creído pero también con cierto temor esperando que en cualquier momento este le soltara un fuerte golpe que daría de lleno en su rostro  
  
-"jajaja....que buen chiste "-dijo por fin descansando recuperando poco a poco el aliento para después mirarlos y sonreírles y en respuesta los dos chicos solo hicieron un ademán de sonrisa ,una mueca afectada -"bueno nos vamos?..."- pregunto  
  
-"si...si Wufei "-dijo dudoso Duo para después tomarlo del brazo y empezar a caminar  
  
atónito todavía se rezago un poco Heero que después de pensarlo se apresuro a alcanzarlos  
  
Duo compro un balde grande lleno de palomitas de maíz y tres refrescos de cola medianos Mientras le trataba de ayudar Wufei la fila para entrar a la sala comenzó a formarse trataron de apurase para conseguir unos buenos asientos , el primero en formarse fue Wufei después de el estaba Duo y al final Heero ,  
  
Duo lo miraba nervioso sobre su hombro que a pesar de lo sucedido seguía intentando acercarse y lo estaba logrando en la fila ,acercaba su cuerpo rozando levemente con su parte intima el trasero de Duo y este trataba de huir chocando con el cuerpo de su novio abrasándolo muy fuerte  
  
-"Duo no me dejas respirar...."-se quejo el 05 mientras tomaba las manos que lo aprisionaban de la cintura  
  
para la suerte de Duo y la desgracia de Heero la fila comenzó a moverse adentrándose en la fría y mal iluminada sala del cine , la gran pantalla se encontraba al frente descendiendo se encuentran las hileras de butacas ,los tres chicos buscan el lugar quedándose en la parte del medio no muy arriba no muy cerca de la pantalla sentándose , a la izquierda se encontraba Heero luego en medio estaba Duo y al final Wufei  
  
la película comenzó cuando las luces disminuyeron poco a poco hasta apagarse y como normalmente lo hacen con cortos de otras películas y anuncios de articulaos realmente innecesarios  
  
mientras todas las parejas que abundaban en la sala aprovecharon el momento para besarse y es que cabe aclarar que como es una película romántica no había mas que puras parejas de todos tipos ya sean un par de chicas o dos chicos o el tradicional chico y chica ,  
  
Duo busco la mirada de su novio que veía con atención la pantalla cuando la atención del chino se fijo en el, el reclamo un beso con la mirada que fue entendida y concedido el deseo  
  
Heero no volteo solo ponía atención a los movimientos de sus acompañantes y sin mirar siquiera el sabia lo que sucedía los sentimientos que lo inundaban solo podían ser celos pero decidió tomar la oportunidad del lugar y sin previo aviso poso su mano en la rodilla de Duo y este al sentir el contacto de inmediato se sorprendió pero apresado en el beso de Wufei no pudo hacer ni decir nada y eso no fue todo,  
  
se le helo el alma al sentir que la mano cálida de Heero continuaba su ascenso por su entre pierna causándole reacciones que disfrutaba pero no eran correctas y sus pensamientos comenzaron un debate en medio de las sensaciones acerca de lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es, pero no fue suficiente ya que su propio miembro luchaba por salir dolorosamente de su pantalón  
  
intento buscar con la mirada al invasor pero Wufei había sujetado su rostro impidiéndole moverse a si que con su mano busco hasta encontrar la de Heero ,la sujeto y intento quitarla desesperadamente pero Heero la sujeto con su otra mano y a si continuar con lo que hacia  
  
los ojos de Duo amenazaban por soltar lagrimas la situación era mas que desesperante y incomoda luchando contra sus propios deseos y la gran carga de sentimientos a su espalda entre estos la culpa....  
  
ninguno de los tres realmente vio la película ya que si no luchaban contra si mismos estaban aprovechándose del de a lado o reclamando lo que les pertenece ,justo cuando la luz se encendía todos retiraron las malos de donde las tenían y discretamente se arreglaban para salir  
  
Duo estaba muy rojo además excitado y un pequeño bulto sobresalía de sus pantalones delatándolo ,Wufei lo miro y creyendo ser el provocador de eso sonrió se quito su chamarra que era mas gruesa que la de Duo y se la coloco cerrando el cierre ocultando la pequeña situación saliendo discretamente de la sala de proyección  
  
Al salir a la calle los tres se miraron  
  
-"bueno y a donde vamos?"-pregunto Wufei rompiendo con el silencio  
  
-"por que no a casa? "-dijo Duo tratando de evitar que esto ocurriera de nuevo pero en otro lugar  
  
-"es muy temprano aun...."-dijo Heero mirando a ambos chicos -"que tal si vamos por un trago "-dijo especialmente mirando a Wufei como si quisiera retarlo  
  
-"claro Heero ,vamos"- acepto el chino  
  
-"yo creo que mala idea ...."-dijo y después de una pequeña pausa y que los otros chicos le miraran -" recuerden que mañana tenemos colegio"-  
  
-"vamos ,que puede pasar?"-dijo Heero mirando al trenzado que trataba de resistirse a sus planes  
  
-"anda Duo no pasara nada si tomamos un trago "-dijo el chino completamente manipulado cegado por una falsa amistad...  
  
para cuando Duo se dio cuenta ya estaban en un antro que se encontraba en la zona céntrica de la ciudad y Wufei a su lado pedía en la barra  
  
-"dame tres cervezas"-dijo mirando a la camarera  
  
-"por medidas de seguridad podría mostrarme una identificación "-  
  
Wufei miro a Heero nunca antes les habían pedido identificaciones y eso seria un problema ya que ninguno cumplía la mayoría de edad aun , Heero se acerco a la barra y sacando de su billetera tomo una credencial volteo y les pidió a sus acompañantes las credenciales del colegio y ambos chicos se las entregaron  
  
-"esto sirve?"-dijo Heero mirando a la camarera a los ojos la chica tomo las credenciales y las observo les dio una mirada a los chicos y después se las devolvió a Heero  
  
-"si ,claro señor Yuy "-dijo la chica  
  
Wufei y Duo no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar como habían llamado a Heero  
  
-"señor no preferiría una cubeta*?? .....hoy están de oferta"-ofreció la joven  
  
-"si seria perfecto "-dijo -"estaremos en esa mesa"-señalo una mesa al fondo subiendo las cortas escaleras que se encontraban para subir al desnivel  
  
ambos chicos le siguieron hacia el lugar indicado sentándose en el pequeño sillón que se recargaba en la pared  
  
-"por que te vio tan viejo???"- Duo no pudo evitar no preguntar  
  
-"por esto "-dijo sacando de nuevo la credencial mostrándoselas  
  
esta era una credencial donde los datos eran falsos , la fotografía era de Heero pero su nombre no era el que aparecía en ella ni tampoco su edad y menos donde estudiaba  
  
Universidad Nacional Autonoma De México Odin Lowe Jr . Edad: 19. Plantel: Vallejo. Clave: 033 Turno: 03 Numero de Cuenta: 3-0429319-9 Domicilio : 2ª. De Acoyapa Manzana 1 lote 14-A Zacatenco Fecha de Expedición : 07 de Agosto del 197 A.C.  
  
-"De donde demonios sacaste esto!!!"-le pregunto Wufei que aun sostenía la identificación falsa  
  
-"quieres una?"-  
  
-"no seria mala idea"-  
  
la camarera se acerco con un balde lleno de hielo y algunas cervezas ,cada quien tomo la suya y por supuesto después de terminarla tomaron otra y otra hasta terminar como la ultima ves o por lo menos Wufei volvió a quedar tumbado en su asiento mientras Duo lo miraba preocupado y Heero solo podía sonreír  
  
-"mira lo que has hecho...."-dijo Duo señalando a su novio dormido  
  
-"yo??....yo no lo obligue a tomar tanto ..."-  
  
-"pero tu lo induces a venir "-  
  
-"mmm..puede ser..."- sonrió -"mejor vamos a su departamento"-  
  
-"vamos? ....eso me sono a muchos ,tu tienes que ir con tu novia a tu departamento"-recalco la ultima frase  
  
-"estas loco ya no la soporto..."-miro su cerveza  
  
-"pero aun a si la quieres no?"-  
  
-"quererla?.....si la quiero ....pero no amarla "-dio un trago al envase -" ya no la amo ,ya te lo había dicho "-  
  
-"pero la quieres ..."-levanto su mano para pedir la cuenta  
  
-"escucha solo es un rastro de lo que sentí o creí sentir ....."-  
  
-"no sabes si la amaste o no?...."lo mira a los ojos  
  
-"puede ser...."- se levanta  
  
los dos toman a Wufei de nuevo cargándolo a la salida después de pagar las cervezas al salir paran un taxi y Heero se adelanta a decir el rumbo  
  
-"piensas quedarte con nosotros?"-le pregunto Duo  
  
-"en realidad pienso quedarme con tigo...."-  
  
Duo sintió un escalofrió por las palabras que le habían dicho, eran un impacto muy fuerte en su cabeza y lo dejo sin palabras ,ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaban por llegar a su departamento  
  
-"bájate..."-fue la orden que Heero huso para sacarlo de sus pensamientos  
  
Duo volteo a ver al lado de su puerta y ahí estaba Heero cargando a Wufei y ordenándole que se bajara y así lo hizo, el taxi se alejo lo que significaba que Heero había pagado  
  
Y subiendo despacio las escaleras del edificio para llegar al departamento numero 3 Tomaron el elevador Duo se adelanto a abrir la puerta para que pudieran pasar y conduciendo a Heero por en medio de la oscuridad lo llevo a la dormitorio y acomodando de forma lenta el cuerpo de Wufei en la cama ,  
  
salieron sin hacer ruido y Heero se aseguro de cerrar bien la puerta del dormitorio ,cuando entraron en la sala ambos se sentaron el sillón azul y dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de su error Duo trato de huir sin resultados sujetado firmemente por Heero que de inmediato se apresuro a jalarlo hacia su cuerpo encerrándolo en su cuerpo  
  
-"no....Heero suéltame "- dijo Duo en voz baja  
  
-"tarde o temprano iba a pasar mejor deja de fingir se que lo deseas también ...."-  
  
-"yo...yo no .."- soltando un mano del agarre  
  
-"bueno te suelto pero mírame a los ojos...."-dijo soltando un poco la fuerza que estaba ocupando para después soltarlo por completo  
  
de inmediato se separo se paro enfrente de Heero y lo miro directo a los ojos  
  
-" ves yo no siento nada por ti yo amo a Wufei...."-  
  
-"bueno si estas tan seguro entonces no te afectara esto "- se levanta y se pone muy cerca de su objetivo comenzando a acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza ,  
  
cada vez había menos espacio entre ambos acerca sus labios a su oído dando pequeños besos recorriendo suavemente llegando al final continuando por el cuello dejando un sendero húmedo y caliente succionando la piel sensible estremeciendo el cuerpo del trenzado y poco a poco robando como un ladroncillo su voluntad , continuo bajando por el cuello llegando lentamente a su pecho cubierto aun por el uniforme del colegio con el cual habían partido en la mañana ,  
  
mordiendo con los dientes el pequeño listón negro que adornaba el cuello de la camisa desamarrándolo lentamente con una sensualidad que estremecería a cualquiera , después se deshizo de la chaqueta azul marino que por la poca luz tenia un tono morado y aventándola al sillón ,  
  
regreso a lo suyo desabotonando el chaleco que rápido retiro siguiendo con la camisa blanca , primero deslizando los tirantes que se ajustaban al cinturón del pantalón y después la quito por completo dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de sus deseos  
  
en todo este tiempo no había visto el rostro de Duo y cuando lo hizo se topo con un semblante que se debatía por lo correcto y por el deseo a si supo que pronto conseguiría lo que buscaba si continuaba por ese camino  
  
con su mano toco el pecho de Duo recorriendo cada centímetro casi en pequeños roces después lo hizo con su lengua tocando los pezones que se ponían duros al contacto succionándolos sin morderlos pasando de uno al otro  
  
sus manos aprovecharon para quitar el pantalón bajando con cuidado el cierre después cayeron libres por las piernas bien formadas del chico  
  
Duo respiraba muy agitado usando todo su auto control para evitar algo de lo que se arrepentiría pero ya estaba cediendo por que bien pudo parar antes pero algo en su interior lo detenía a actuar dejándose llevar por las carisias ,estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió el mas grande placer sabia que era por que ya lo había sentido antes....  
  
Bajo su mirada topándose con que Heero se había desecho de su ropa interior y se había introducido el miembro de Duo en la boca ....  
  
Fue entonces que la pasión fue mas grande que la razón.....  
  
Como si esa hubiera sido la gota que derramo el baso de la pasión y el amor imposible dejándose inundar por ese mar de sentimientos inútilmente ocultados y reprimidos  
  
Ambos ahora se encontraban acariciándose sin control alguno deshaciéndose desesperadamente de la ropa de Heero , en un abrazo ambos cayeron en el sillón Uno encima del otro desnudos besando y mordiendo  
  
Duo abrió las piernas ya acostumbrado a hacerlo con Wufei pero las manos de Heero las cerraron  
  
-"no...., estoy cansando de estar arriba "-dijo Heero en un susurro dejado aun lado de su cabeza  
  
Duo entendió que se refería a cuando estaba con relena ,sonrió ya que el le iba a dar lo que relena no  
  
Duo introdujo su miembro erecto en la entrada de Heero , sus dientes se apretaron por el dolor ambos esperaron un poco sin moverse para que se acostumbrara y cuando Heero por fin dio la señal de continuar Duo se empezó a mover al principio despacio para no causar mas dolor del inicial ,el sabia como se sentía Heero el lo había experimentado también las primeras veces que lo hacia con Wufei pero con el tiempo se acostumbro  
  
El ritmo fue continuo , casi al llegar al clímax se volvió frenético ,Duo tomo el miembro de Heero y comenzó a masturbarlo a su ritmo causando un placer en el cuerpo estoico , Al llegar al clímax compartieron un beso corriéndose al mismo tiempo derramando el liquido blanquecino  
  
Duo cayo encima del cuerpo de Heero abrasándolo , no podía pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos pero ya lo haría después ahora solo lo disfrutaría....  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Bueno no se si en sus países sean o signifiquen lo mismo  
  
1*- por lo regular cuando se dice que un maestro es barco quiere decir que te aprueba sin necesidad de entrar a su clase o llegar temprano y ya de plano algunos sin trabajar  
  
2*- una cubeta es un balde grande lleno de cervezas y hielo  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Si lo se.....me tarde mucho pero de nuevo me disculpo no es algo que yo pueda evitar yo se que los autores por lo regular tenemos miles de excusas para decir que tuvimos flojera de escribir el capitulo pero de verdad que este no es mi caso ya que como lo había comentado los doctores me han causado dolor de cabeza en lugar de curarlo (sin ofender a los posibles doctores o los que ya se recibieron) . Hey....yo es visto esa credencial en otro lugar.... Bueno ya saben si quieren visitarme denle un vistazo a la credencial falsa de Heero Si quieren saber por que de la aparición relena en este capitulo fue para demostrar que soy totalmente anti-relena (*o* viva el yaoi!!!) por que al parecer di una mala impresión  
  
SI SON FLOJOS Y NO QUIEREN ESCRIBIR UN CORREO BIEN PUEDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Att. Lady Une Barton -"La Basura es el Arte de mi Alma"-  
  
ladyunebarton@hotmail.com 


	4. El Principio del Fin

CORAZON ROTO  
01x02x05 03x04  
by: lady une  
Bueno este es otro de mis fics y como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen ok?  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
CAP.4- El Principio del Fin...  
  
Lentamente abrió los ojos llevando su mano a la cabeza le dolía un poco y no recordaba del todo lo que había sucedido , miro a un lado de su cama y con la mirada busco lo mas importante para el ,se asusto un poco debido a que Duo siempre dormía con el y al no encontrarlo se desconcertó  
  
Abrió la puerta lentamente para no interrumpir el silencio de la casa ,camino unos cuantos pasos sin fijarse en nada solo se fue directo a la cocina tomo un vaso de la alacena lo lleno de agua fresca y cristalina dio un sorbo y emprendió el viaje de regreso a la habitación  
  
Pero justo cuando paso enfrente de la sala su alma se helo, su corazón se detuvo y le fue difícil respirar ,el vaso con agua se estrello contra el piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos igual que su corazón  
  
El ruido despertó a los dos chicos que estaban completamente desnudos solo cubiertos por una manta  
  
-"por que?..."-pregunto el chino completamente desconsolado  
  
Los ojos de Duo se abrieron por completo mirando sin saber que decir o hacer  
  
-"Fue mi culpa...."-dijo Heero  
  
-"no...., ahora lo entiendo, el que tiene la culpa de todo soy yo...."-la voz de Wufei se escuchaba quebrada y sus ojos amenazaban con llorar  
  
-"pero si el que te ha traicionado eh sido yo...."-dijo Duo antes de empezar a llorar  
  
-"YO! ....lo seduje "-dijo molesto Heero  
  
-"cállate....fue mi culpa por que sabiendo que aun te amaba me le declare "- volteo su rostro hacia otro lado para que no le vieran llorar -"esta bien me voy... y todo quedara como siempre debió ser "-dijo Wufei  
  
-"No ...No te vayas yo te amo...."-se le pudo entender entre tanto llanto a Duo Wufei sonrió -"Lo se....pero aun asi siempre viví con la sombra de Heero y estoy feliz por que después de todo logre que me amaras...."-se acerco a los chicos en el sillón -"no se preocupen .....yo lo entiendo y me voy por que te amo y se que Heero te hara muy feliz "-  
  
Le da un ultimo beso a Duo un muy tierno y lleno de sentimiento el ultimo beso que se darían o por lo menos el ultimo hasta aquella reunión donde después de tanto tiempo se volverían a ver ,recordarían el pasado juntos y se volverían a alejar ,esta ves para siempre  
  
pero ahora ellos no lo saben y se despiden .  
  
-"Te amo Duo ,no lo olvides nunca "-  
  
-"espera Wufei a donde vas?..."-pregunto Heero preocupado después de todo era su amigo  
  
-" yo....tal ves recupere mi trabajo en preventers "-  
  
-"No te vayas....."-  
  
-"Es lo mejor para los tres...."-sonrió-"no creo que Heero quiera compartirte....además yo soy muy celoso"-  
  
Duo se pregunto como en un momento como este Wufei se encontraba bromeando de seguro esto era por su influencia  
  
-"Te amo Wufei ....."  
  
-"yo también...."-a pesar de que lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas intento poner su mejor sonrisa -"solo me llevare unas cosas no me tardo...."- se dirigió a su habitación entro cerrando la puerta y no lo pudo contener mas se aventó sobre la cama tomo una almohada y la uso para evitar que se escuchara su llanto lleno de dolor .  
  
Afuera Duo tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse Heero lo miro y lo imito después de unos minutos de llanto desconsolado y amargo Wufei comenzó a tomar algunas de sus cosas mas importantes como sus papeles, su anillo de bodas y el de su esposa que guardaba en una cajita negra ,empaco ropa pero no toda, se vistió y tomo sus ahorros que tenia planeados para hacer un viaje con Duo pero ahora se iría solo y jamás volvería listo para irse dio un respiro hondo antes de abrir la puerta cuando salió vio a Duo llorando sobre la mesa su rostro estaba cubierto por sus brazos y Heero aun lado con la cabeza baja sin duda se sentía culpable  
  
se acerco acaricio el cabello de Duo por ultima vez y dijo  
  
-"no llores ....ya te lo dije a si debió haber sido solo tu y Heero "-  
  
Duo lo abrazo ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Wufei, los ojos negros de este se encontraban rojos por haber llorado y los pequeños surcos de las lagrimas se dibujaban en su rostro  
  
-"quieren venir a la estación?"-pregunto  
  
-"pero sabes a donde iras?"- pregunto Heero  
  
-"solo se que tomare el primer trasbordador que vaya al satélite de preventers"-  
  
-"de acuerdo"-  
  
los tres salieron cargando dos maletas que eran de Wufei este por costumbre intento tomar la mano de Duo pero luego la soltó no quería que el adiós fuera mas difícil  
  
Una ves en la estación de lanzamiento de los transbordadores  
  
-"bueno ahora si es el adiós......"- le tendió la mano a Heero quien la tomo en respuesta y con un apretón se despidieron  
  
luego abrazo a Duo que no había parado de llorar su corazón le dolía pero era lo correcto pensó cuando la idea de quedarse cruzo su mente  
  
Camino sin voltear a atrás para después perderse entre la multitud que llegaba .... El corazón de Duo se quedo paralizado no podía creer lo que había sucedido en unas cuantas horas no podía creer que esa mañana había perdido a una parte de su corazón  
  
-"Vamos Duo tenemos clases...."-le dijo Heero sacándolo de sus pensamientos tomando su mano con delicadeza ***************************************   
  
Cuando regresaron el profesor los reprendió por su retardo  
  
-"jóvenes si van a llegar a esta hora es mejor que ya no vengan "-dijo molesto el hombre mientras les habría la puerta -"pero como son amigos de la señorita relena y no tienen mas antecedentes de llegar tarde, los dejare ir sin reporte "-  
  
caminaron en silencio en dirección a su salón ,Duo estaba muy triste pero no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho después de todo Heero tenia razón el lo amaba y lo deseaba igual pero una pregunta le hacia sentirse incomodo "ahora que iba a pasar entre ellos ?" "Heero dejaría a relena para quedarse con el ?" justo cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula se decidió a preguntar acerca del futuro de los dos  
  
lo tomo de la mano impidiendo que la abriera  
  
-"espera...que va a pasar?...."-  
  
-"entre nosotros?"-pregunto desconcertado con la sorpresiva pregunta  
  
-"si...."-  
  
-"no lo se...."-  
  
-"como que no sabes?"-  
  
-"bueno...yo..si tu quieres termino con relena ..."-dijo algo apresurado y nervioso  
  
-"eso estaría bien...."-dijo duo soltando por fin la mano de Heero para que este pudiera abrir cuando por fin lo hizo todos en el interior los observaban curiosos mientras entraban,  
  
relena fijo su vista en los chicos que entraban era Heero y Duo además de que este ultimo parecía haber llorado y sus ojos se veían sumamente tristes y sobre todo la duda mas grande que tenia ...¿donde estaba Wufei?  
  
Los chicos se sentaron en silencio en sus lugares y como si nada hubiera pasado la clase continuo sin interrupciones, cuando por fin la maestra salió del aula Trowa y Quatre se levantaron de sus lugares y rodearon a sus amigos para preguntar que les había pasado  
  
-"donde esta Wufei?"-pregunto Trowa  
  
-"esta enfermo?"-completo Quatre  
  
un ves mas sus ojos amenazaron con llorar pero la mano de Heero llego hasta la suya y la apretó dándole confianza para continuar  
  
-"El....el....se fue....."-dijo Duo para después bajar su rostro y mirar el suelo  
  
-"Que???"-preguntaron Quatre y Trowa al mismo tiempo  
  
-"El ....nos encontró ...."-dijo sin terminar Heero  
  
-"En donde??"-pregunto Trowa aun que ya sabia la respuesta por que lo sospechaba pero aun a si hizo la pregunta  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual todos se miraron con duda además dolor y sobre todo la culpa que sentían , ellos no se percataron de que relena se acercaba silenciosa sabia que algo estaba pasando a si que se acerco hasta quedar justo detrás de Quatre el cual estaba demasiado preocupado para darse cuenta ,  
  
lo primero que noto fuera de lugar era que 'su' Heero estaba de la mano del que alguna ves fue peor enemigo pero debido a las circunstancias y a todo lo que sucedió en el pasado dejo de odiarlo después de todo ella había ganado ,¿¿¿pero y ahora que sucedía???  
  
Después del silencio que duro unos minutos por fin Heero encontró el valor para admitir su culpa ,por que después de todo el no quería que su amigo se fuera  
  
-"el....nos encontró.....juntos"-  
  
-"quieres decir que durmieron juntos?"-pregunto el rubio  
  
ambos chicos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo , entonces fue cuando el calmado salón estallo con un grito desgarrador y lastimero ,todos voltearon y encontrón a relena que caía lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas tapando con sus manos su rostro  
  
-"POR QUE????!!!!"-gritaba con desesperación  
  
-"relena?.....tu escuchaste todo?"-pregunto Heero  
  
-"SI ....., ERES UN MALDITO!!!!"-  
  
-"BUENO TARDE O TEMPRANO TENIA PLANEADO DECÍRTELO ....,POR QUE NO AHORA?"- pregunto Heero que se había desesperado con el llanto de la chica  
  
-"Y TU MALDITO DUO MAXWELL COMO TE ATREVEZ A ROBARME A MI NOVIO !!!!!"-  
  
Duo había permanecido en silencio pero esto lo lastimo al grado de hacerlo llorar ,  
  
Todo el grupo se percato de los gritos de relena y se acercaron curiosos al poco tiempo ya sabían que sucedía y se empezaban a escuchar los cuchicheos además de que alguien se encargo de esparcir el rumor por todo el colegio y ahora había alumnos de otros grados y salones arremolinados en la puerta y ventanas que daban al corredor  
  
-"hay que irnos de aquí ...."-dijo Trowa al percatarse del espectáculo que daban (n/a: aun que a el le guste dar espectáculos verdad? XD)  
  
-"vamos...."-dijo Quatre jalando del brazo a Duo y Trowa se encargo de sujetar a Heero  
  
los cuatro salieron lo mas rápido que pudieron subieron al auto de Trowa y antes de que este arrancara  
  
-"puedes parar en casa de relena?"-dijo Heero  
  
-"por que ahí? "-pregunto Quatre  
  
-"tengo que recoger algunas cosas"-  
  
-"esta bien..."-contesto Trowa  
  
y en silencio arrancaron , nadie dijo nada mas provocando un silencio cortante , estaba claro lo que había sucedido  
  
cuando llegaron a la casa de relena , Heero se bajo junto con Trowa mientras Quatre consolaba a Duo diciéndole que todo estaría bien  
  
-"tienes llave??"-pregunto Trowa cuando estuvieron enfrente de la puerta -"si"-fue la respuesta seca del chico estoico mientras buscaba en sus pantalones y después introducía despacio la pequeña llave plateada  
  
entraron en silencio y Heero subió por las escaleras mientras Trowa lo esperaba abajo pensando en sus propios problemas que tenia con Quatre, por que no entendía el rubio que el no quería la maldita herencia el solo quería un hijo o mas que criar junto con el ,  
  
pero no.... era un chico testarudo y estaba acabando con su paciencia ,no es que no lo amara al contrario lo amaba demasiado y por eso quería tener una familia con el pero no podía obligarlo  
  
no se dio cuenta de que Heero ya había regresado y traía consigo una maleta no muy grande y un fólder con papeles que supuso importantes  
  
-"estas listo?"-pregunto el alto  
  
-"si ..."- entonces ambos salieron para subir de nuevo al auto , Trowa los dejo enfrente del departamento , se despidieron ya que todos necesitaban pensar  
  
Cuando Duo abrió la puerta del departamento que alguna ves compartió con Wufei pudo observar como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si el siguiera ahí ,las fotos ,los libros y la ropa se encontraban por toda la casa .Duo tomo una chamarra que se encontraba en el perchero la abrazo con fuerza a su cuerpo respiro hondo percibiendo el aroma de la colonia de Wufei y luego se la puso como si estuviera recibiendo un abrazo de este . Heero se acostó en la cama y espero a que Duo lo acompañara , permanecieron en silencio lo que restaba del día ,pensando en sus actos y sentimientos .............  
  
Continuara ......  
  
************************************************************************* Notas de mi (la autora):  
  
Otra ves me disculpo por el tiempo y la única solución es que dejen review o manden un correo para presionarme y apurarme a escribir ,Bueno este capitulo para mi es triste pero no se que opinen ustedes , además de que no es el final (si todavía hay mas) a si que no dejen de leer el capitulo 5 -"El segundo adiós"  
  
Muchas gracias a los que dejan sus mensajes diciéndome que el fic es rarito y en especial a mi hermana que se tomo la libertad de no hacer su trabajo y leer mi fic (aun que me reclama por la escuela verdad ) pero me alegro su opinión, Gracias Vale (en agradecimiento te daré unos cuantos golpecitos n_n)  
  
Gracias también a las autoras de otros fics que me ayudan con sus criticas ,también quiero decir que este fic a hecho que conozca a muy buenas amistades En fin gracias a todos :  
  
A los que leen , a los que escriben ,a los que opinan ,a los que conozco y a los desconocidos también ,a mi cyber-gemela nefi-chan , a las autoras , a mi familia ,a mis perros ,a las tortugas de mi hermana que me dan inspiración , a mi ex-novio que me deprime muy amablemente para que sigua escribiendo triste y pues no se quien me falta ......  
  
¡¡QUIERO REVIEWS!!  
  
Att. Lady Une Barton  
  
-"amarse entre iguales no es tan diferente "-  
  
(viva la comunidad arcoiris [como dice mi tía]) 


	5. El segundo adiós

CORAZON ROTO  
01x02x05 03x04  
by: lady une  
Bueno este es otro de mis fics y como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen ok? Además mas lemon en este capitulo , muy Angst  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
CAP.5- El segundo adiós  
  
Pasaron dos meses .....y las cosas no se habían resuelto del todo ,Relena aun seguía insistiendo por teléfono o cuando se los encontraba por "casualidad" en alguna parte les hacia un numerito digno de un oscar ,  
  
pero la verdad era que ella tampoco ya quería a Heero de la misma manera, solo le dolió demasiado el hecho que la hubiera engañado y dejado por otro hombre y que además toda la ciudad ya estaba enterada, ella no podía quedar mal ante la sociedad a si que decidió que por todo los medios tendría a Heero de nuevo y diría que solo tuvo una aventura con Duo  
  
Ella no era nada tonta ,si por algo fue reina del mundo no? (n/a: aun que fue poco tiempo pero lo fue ), tenia una carta bajo la manga , antes de que pasara todo pensó que seria la única forma de salvar su relación y una agradable sorpresa pero ahora que había sucedido lo que tanto temía tendría que usarla de inmediato  
  
Se acomodo en el asiento de la limosina mientras le indicaba a donde iban al chofer este asintió y puso el auto en marcha a la dirección indicada.  
  
Bajo con cuidado del auto y camino despacio hasta la banqueta, continuo su camino subiendo los escalones y llegando por fin a la recepción de aquel lugar de blancos pisos y aire frió  
  
-"buenos días....tengo una cita con el Dr. Colín Díaz "-dijo llamando la atención de la señorita  
  
-" usted es la señorita Relena verdad?"-  
  
-"a si es"-  
  
-"tome asiento ahí "-señala una hilera de butacas -"en un momento la llaman "-  
  
-"gracias"-  
  
Después de esperar 5 min. La hicieron pasar .......  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Se encontraban sentados observando las hojas secas de otoño mientras una ráfaga de aire helo sus cuerpos entumiendo un poco sus extremidades, ambos se refugiaron mutuamente en un abrazo protector y cálido.  
  
Un rayo de luz del rojo atardecer se colaba entre la cortina de árboles sin follaje ,las sombras de estos cubrían el piso como alfombras de extraños diseños en compañía de los verdes opacos de las hojas que levantaba el aire con fuerza  
  
-"todo este tiempo fue como si fuera sordo ,ciego y mudo .....y dios me hubiera regresado los sentidos solo para conocerte ....."-dijo Heero a su oído , Duo se estremeció al escucharlo  
  
-"la luz de tu belleza paraliza mis actos...."-decía mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello del Trenzado -"Deseo sentir tu cuello con mis manos, recorrer tu piel desnuda, llegar con mis labios al infinito de tu pasión, gozar del movimiento de tu gozo, maravillarme con la armonía de tu belleza desnuda, llegar a ti, ......llegar al placer "-  
  
-"Heero ...."-gimió Duo -"vamos a casa...."-  
  
-"mmmm.....esta bien "-respondió con voz seductora  
  
ambos se levantaron de la banca de metal forjado con adornos simples pero hermosos de color blanco y caminaron lentamente de regreso por el caminito de piedra tomados de la mano ,el sol lentamente se ocultaba detrás de una colina como herido derramando su sangre de un tinte rojo anaranjado y mientras este continuaba descendiendo los chicos apresuraron el paso  
  
Cuando la noche los alcanzo se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad que era iluminada por los anuncios de las tiendas y negocios ,la luz artificial duraba toda la noche para asegurar a sus ciudadanos que podían visitarlos cuando quisieran  
  
Caminaron en dirección a los departamentos que se encontraban a una cuantas cuadras de ahí ,entraron silenciosamente en el edificio y caminaron como sombras por los pasillos Ajenos al mundo a su alrededor condenados a vivir en el suyo propio ........  
  
pero por cuanto tiempo?.......  
  
La llave se deslizo en la cerradura girando lentamente sin ninguna prisa , los dos jóvenes entraron en la completa oscuridad sabiendo de memoria el camino a la habitación del fondo mientras que las prendas de vestir cain a cada paso dejando un camino sobre la alfombra  
  
Cayeron suavemente sobre la cama enredando sus cuerpos ahora desnudos dejándose llevar por las caricias que los recorrían excitando todos sus sentidos ,  
  
Duo levanto sus brazos buscando la cabecera de la cama sujetándose fuertemente de ella apretando los puños en la madera mientras que Heero recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo procurando tocar cada parte y cada músculo despertando sensaciones y deseos que cada ves se posesionaban de sus cuerpos haciéndolos reaccionar de maneras interminables  
  
Sin poder aguantar mas Heero comenzó a penetrarlo de forma suave y lenta procurando no lastimarlo besando simultáneamente su labios rojos por la pasión ,cuando por fin llego al final del estrecho camino comenzó a moverse rítmicamente aumentando la velocidad , su mano se apodero del miembro de Duo tratando de llegar al placer de este  
  
llegaron al clímax ,sus cuerpos temblaron juntos abrazados mientras sus líquidos eran expulsados ,pero este no era el fin , la noche continuo llena de caricias con arranques de locura y deseo, tomándose y entregándose sin limites ni miedos (N/a: O_o de donde saque eso?).  
  
El día los alcanzo ....,la habitación se ilumino alejando a las sombras de la noche dejando al descubierto dos cuerpos que reclamaban descanso después de una noche Intensa ,durmiendo sin preocupación ......  
  
Fue en ese momento que Duo deseo que fuera una eternidad ....que el tiempo no volviera a caminar ......  
  
Sonidos de pasos firmes se escucharon en las escaleras resonado en los pasillos del edificio acercándose cada es mas a su objetivo , el sonido se escuchaba lejos pero a la ves cercano en el interior de los departamentos , el silencio era tal debido a que sus inquilinos descansan Su día domingo y la mayoría se levantan tarde  
  
La sombra de una chica se detiene en la puerta del departamento indicando a los hombres tras ella que es el lugar indicado, se aparta delicadamente para que los hombres puedan trabajar, después de unos minutos aquella puerta cede sin mas problemas , abriéndose para dejar entrar a los intrusos  
  
Relena camina en dirección de la ventana que cubre toda la pared y abrir las cortinas , la luz entra dejando ver por completo el lugar su mirada azul recorre cada centímetro hasta encontrar lo que tal ves busca  
  
El camino de prendas que conducía al interior de la habitación la guió  
  
La puerta fue azotada provocando gran ruido despertándolos de golpe , la figura de una chica entra y los mira con desagrado  
  
-"¡Buenos Días!"- dijo casi gritando  
  
-"Relena lárgate de aquí"-el tono de su voz fue de advertencia  
  
-"primero tengo que decirte algo"-  
  
Duo miraba sin saber que hacer o decir solo atino a cubrirse mas el cuerpo con la delgada sabana blanca  
  
-"no hay nada que decir , ahora lárgate"-  
  
-"no me iré hasta que escuches lo que vine a decirte"-  
  
-"solo si prometes después irte y no volver jamás"-  
  
-"trato echo"-dijo la chica triunfante  
  
Heero se levanto desnudo y sin taparse como si no tuviera pena y salió junto con relena cerrando la puerta tras ellos.  
  
Nadie sabe que le dijo en realidad en la otra habitación ......pero fue suficiente para que Heero regresara desesperado empacando todas sus cosas  
  
-"Heero?...."-pregunto con temor Duo-"que haces?"-  
  
-"perdóname.....te amo....pero perdóname..."-decía con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
-"Heero que sucede?...me estas asustando..."-dijo Duo que se había comenzado a vestirse  
  
Heero se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo con fuerza ,lo beso apasionadamente pero sin prisas Le tomo la mano con cuidado y puso en ella un anillo con una nota escrita a la carrera mal doblada  
  
-"no lo leas ahora.....cuando estés listo..."-dijo apresurado atropellando sus palabras  
  
lo miro por ultima ves  
  
-"¡¡TE AMO DUO!!"-grito llorando y salió corriendo con una maleta mal hecha  
  
el mundo se callo para duo....era el fin.....y con que se quedaba ?.......con nada.......  
  
sus ojos amenazaron con llorar pero no lo hicieron ...simplemente comenzó a correr salió del departamento, también salió del edifico y corrió ....corrió....corrió  
  
sus pasos lo llevaron al lugar mas seguro en ese momento .....  
  
Quatre se encontraba tirado en el suelo de concreto afuera de su casa, su rostro estaba cubierto por sus manos y se podían escuchar leves quejidos, su fiel Rashid se encontraba junto a el de rodillas tratando de levantar a su amo  
  
-"amo Quatre por favor entre...."-decía angustiado el hombre  
  
-"déjame...."-contesto  
  
de repente un chico entro corriendo saltando la reja principal con un brazo sobre sus ojos  
  
-"amo Quatre .., es el joven Duo y viene llorando..."-  
  
-"Duo?...."-dijo levantándose débilmente , su aspecto era terrible despeinado y sucio además sus ojos cristalinos reflejaban la tristeza que inundaba su ser...  
  
el chico de la trenza corría desesperado sin fijarse en nada ,entonces fue atrapado en un abrazo por Quatre para que se detuviera, este correspondió , Quatre con solo tocarlo supo que sucedía ....no fueron necesarias las explicaciones simplemente se entendieron y comenzaron a llorar juntos .....  
  
pasaron tres días .....una habitación permaneció cerrada ese tiempo ,nadie entro ....nadie salió....,en ella dos jóvenes permanecieron abrazados en una cama llorando y gimiendo de dolor  
  
cuando por fin salieron ,los dos amarillos por no comer y gastar sus energías fueron ayudados por los sirvientes.....el día que por fin caminaron por un parque las historias fueron contadas sin lagrimas  
  
-"Trowa...se fue ....."-dijo el rubio haciendo una pausa-"el siempre fue huérfano y su mayor deseo era tener una familia ......en cambio yo tuve una muy grande y ya no quiero ninguna .....ahora el me dejo para cumplir su sueño , sacrifico el amor por un tonto sueño...."-  
  
Duo lo observo en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa cálida  
  
-"Heero me dejo....por...."-miro el suelo-"no lo se....."-  
  
entonces recordó la nota que aun no leía y que se encontraba en su bolsillo  
  
-"me dejo esto"-la saca de su bolsillo -"que tal si la leemos ahí ?"-señalo una banca  
  
el rubio asintió, se sentaron tranquilos ...Duo respiro hondo y la abrió ,juntos la leyeron y después de un momento se miraron  
  
la pequeña nota voló de sus manos ,llevada por el frió de otoño , se coloco el anillo en el dedo y sonrió ....  
  
-"Quatre....creo que debemos sentar cabeza...."-dijo mientras seguía con la mirada a una chicas que pasaban.  
  
Esta es la historia de cinco chicos que terminaron con....un ......Corazón Roto .......  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Notas de la Autora :  
  
NO ME MATEN!!!! u.u  
  
Miren se que odian ver sufrir a los chicos pero tenia que escribir mi trauma .....ahora yo les prometo una historia con un final feliz  
  
Ahora quisiera decir una palabras...."-sube a un escenario -"quiero agradecer enormemente a los que siguieron la historia con interés ,aquí están:  
  
Navleu  
  
Roquel  
  
Terry Maxwell  
  
Uru yuy  
  
Y A TI (si a ti también lector desconocido ,no dejas reviews ni mail`s pero estas ahí leyendo la historia )  
  
Ellas son de verdad las que hicieron caminar este fic ,por que sin sus comentarios no me hubiera animado a continuarla U.U  
  
Si tienen preguntas comentarios o dudas ya saben que se pueden comunicar con migo ,¿¿quieren un epilogo ?? manden sus sugerencias ladyunebarton@hotmail.com o luzmandragora@hotmail.com , en yahoo : lady_une_barton@yahoo.com y ladyunebarton@yahoo.com (@_@ cuantos correos)  
  
(este si es el fin)  
  
Att. Lady Une Barton  
  
-"Allah yisallimak"- (Que dios te proteja) 


End file.
